Galaxian Explosion
(This will forever be WiP, since Galaxian's always adding things. Just so you know.) Galaxian Explosion, Galaxian for short, is the god of loyalty, life, and the Cosmos. He is like the opposite of Stormbringer, goddess of Chaos. He can be considered the deity of annoying evil entities, unofficially, because he does this naturally, it seems. On the other hand, speaking of unofficial titles, he can also be mistaken for being the deity of asking annoying questions, being annoying in general, talkativeness, and who knows what else. He does not have any temples dedicated to him or any followers, and nor does he wish/strive for any. Domain (WiP) So far, Galaxian just seems to teleport into places annoyingly, but yes, he does have a domain. Its name is the Cosmic Dimension. More details to be added. The Cosmic Dimension is a part of space that can only be accessed by Galaxian. It also tends to move from place to place, whether by Galaxian's will or something having to do with him. Surprisingly, it is similar to the Void by its destructiveness, and the fact no deity can enter without being torn to pieces, obviously, other than him. As such, he keeps his domain a secret. His counter-domain could be said to be the Void, though since he is essentially the god of balance, Cosmic Dimension and the Void actually share similarities as well. Still WiP...oh yeah, I already said that. Symbols To be determined...so WiP Appearance From Galaxian's deity introduction: "By 'young', he actually looks very young and small according to his age...He is wearing no weapons or, for that matter, anything threatening on him, unless you count his eyes, which are scarlet red and flashing like something is about to break out without control. If one were to count his age using mortal years, he doesn't appear to have even reached teenagehood yet. He probably hasn't even hit the double digits, in that case, probably somewhere close." He has been described as a "seven-year-old deity" by both Kenshin and Exitium, and in both of these cases, this has not been a compliment. He is definitely one of the younger deities, however, in terms of his age. Galaxian is a young deity with bright scarlet red eyes. When he is excited and/or happy, the bright red tint shines out more, also revealing golden or silver slashes on the sides of his pupils. The color changes occasionally, though any change of this kind is abnormal. His eyes are rounded at the edges, but otherwise his eyes are relatively narrow. His face is heart-shaped, almost oval, and boyish. His hair is midnight black, but when light shines on it, it shows many silver streaks rather than the usual white-black effect. It is long, going down to mid-hip; usually he lets his hair fall back, or he ties it back up. It is straight, however, in some situations it will grow curly at the ends. Galaxian has a build that looks skinny, but he actually has moderate muscle to his physique. He is tall for his age, but looks younger than he is, which is bad news, since he is young enough already. As such, he's tall from the mortal point of view, but very short from the deity point of view. When he is in the Modern Sect, or out and about in Forengard, he tries his best to fit in with the mortals or to not freak out the occasional deity, though he's not very good at that, either. This usually means he adjusts his age to about teenage years in appearance, however, he cannot mask his own personality. Personality Galaxian appears to be somewhat random, and can be very talkative, immature, and unobservant. Sometimes he likes to be purposefully annoying (to certain deities), though he can also be unintentionally annoying (which is most of the time). He also isn't fearful of most things like someone would possibly expect him to be, and in general, he sometimes acts older than his looks, with a combination of that and immaturity, of course. He is usually creative with his thinking, and sometimes observant. He is overall contrasting and ironic. He seems to endeavor to be polite and fair to everyone, however, once in a while, he will "scold" a(n) (older) deity for something childish, or something of the like. He can be very stubborn, though he'll change his views if need be, and he agrees with them. Galaxian is also surprisingly good at lying and deception. He prefers not to use this skill, however. He is physically unable to lie to those he trusts. He also has a habit of suddenly seeming very mature and then just disproving that. Some of his traits are being an optimistic realist, observant, analytical, confident, independent, somewhat secretive, polite, and able to be depended upon. Galaxian likes to keep a positive outlook on everything, but will become serious in situations that call for it. He likes to think before doing. He likes to help others and will blame himself if something goes wrong. He is usually very confident of himself, and likes to discuss things with others, but he's absolutely terrible at listening to others' plans, when he clearly believes his own plan is right, making him seem stubborn. He likes going off by himself to do something when he sees no more hope in working with others any more. His personality seems to be varied. At some times, he is talkative and outgoing, while other times he goes completely cold and drifts away, aloof. His personality at times really depends on what situation he is in and what people he is interacting with. Nonetheless, he always likes to smile, talk, and be with a group of people with varying personalities. He treats everything like a specimen. He won't give up under any circumstance. Galaxian is a perfectionist and gets things done, though to say he is always organized would be laughable. Though most don't describe him in this way, he is actually very energetic and enthusiastic. He has a pretty good memory, and he likes to make theories and prove them, and do a lot of thinking even if it is not necessary. He overdoes everything that comes into his hands and enjoys challenges and the art of thinking. He sometimes likes talking cryptically, though sometimes it's murky as to whether it is intentional or unintentional. Being the god of life, Galaxian values life a lot, and will mourn the deceased. That does not just mean those close to him; he will be shaken even if someone he never knew dies. This can backfire when/if someone disrespects the deceased or says something idiotic regarding any subject concerning death, Galaxian will change his personality drastically and even lash out. He doesn't like hurting anything or anyone, and thus refrains from fights or violence. Habits *Galaxian enjoys debating, since it requires a lot of quick thinking and analysis. Usually he will go into let's-debate mode if the situation is seen fit. *When trying to walk normally, Galaxian can't walk. Apparently, it's like a complicated art to him. *Galaxian has a habit of counting down the time from when someone says "This won't be the last you see of me", since the two encounters from Retinin and Kokumajutsu proved to be very short. *Galaxian can't hug without being awkward. It's a proven fact. *He can't comfort people without being awkward, either. *Galaxian counts time in milliseconds. *Galaxian will be very miffed when possession, especially if involved with someone he cares about. *Annoying Marx, Cleaver (sometimes), Retinin, and especially Kokumajutsu. *Galaxian, when putting his mind to it, can really insult. Backstory In development...don't believe anything on here that may appear. :) Something about the Void and creation... Story First Act: Annoying Marx The first relevant act Galaxian ever did was annoying Marx, of course: The time her worshippers abandoned her and she was throwing things around in her temple. He continued to...um, make it seem like he was feeling sorry for her, because he offered her bread, gems, and that she would find new worshippers. Then he said that she wasn't good at lying, and acknowledging how easy it is to annoy Marx, on the continuum of annoying her, the answer would have been pretty darn high. Marx pointed her candy cane at him. And then he suggested, by Exitium's quote, "'Those who fail to find flaws within shall perish...without a doubt in mind, all is lost for those who call themselves gods/goddesses. All shall fall in due time'", in which he directed the first part to Marx and started getting philosophical, which understandably annoyed the goddess. Then, when Marx went back into Glittervoid, he and some other deities also followed her (which isn't a good choice at all). He also accidentally read Marx's mind about either pushing teacups off the table, or drinking the tea, in which case, Marx always hates it when someone else reads her mind. What he hopefully did right was that he put a loyalty pledge onto the mantis so it would never starve or thirst to death, or anything of the like. To sum that first experience up, bad life choices for the most part. Deity Introduction This is the first official introduction Galaxian has to the deities. His appearance is evaluated as follows: "By 'young', he actually looks very young and small according to his age. He is wearing no weapons or, for that matter, anything threatening on him, unless you count his eyes, which are scarlet red and flashing like something is about to break out without control. His gaze looked hopeful and completely child-like, but something in his eyes flashed again, as if he really wasn't as weak and innocent as he seemed." The first deities whom Galaxian interact with in this instance are, respectively, Kenshin and Rune. The two seem to still have a shaky relationship at this time (for what reason, Galaxian didn't know). Kenshin didn't have the best first impression of the young deity, that is for sure. He asked about Galaxian's age and wasn't sure whether Galaxian was a mortal or deity. He also just looked down on Galaxian, remarking that the latter was "rather small for a deity, plus young looking too...like a seven year old." At least Kenshin didn't underestimate Galaxian. There was also slight business regarding eyes (the flashing irritated Kenshin to some extent, and he asked how Galaxian's eyes were different than his own). In this experience, Galaxian encountered Kenshin, Rune, Exitium, Schepping, Cleaver, and Time. Time's advice about controlling his powers was to "stay calm as much as possible, and do your best to moderate your abilities", which Galaxian still keeps in mind. Silverskies' Palace Battle Battles are never for Galaxian, so he didn't do much. However, he did heal Allen, helped Time catch Drago (who was falling down from the air due to...overuse in magic?), and helped heal Brine's arm with molten gold. After that, he helped Solitude/Silverskies with repairing the palace (though he accidentally read Solitude's mind from afar, her calling them "useless deities", which resulted in a backlash "So you're one of those invasive mind readers? Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to pry on other people's thoughts, young one?"). As finale, Cucumber attacked Galaxian, though Brine interrupted the fight before Galaxian could even have the chance to think about going onto the offensive. Meet with Kenshin; Medieval Sect Starting off, Galaxian hid his location and watched as Kenshin did one of his experiments, because it was "interesting", though he ended up revealing himself. After Kenshin's brief conversation with Drago, he joked that he could envision someone calling Kenshin "Kenshin-sensei", which was intended as a compliment. He thought it had a nice ring to it. This led to Kenshin thinking that "this boy...deity is very...interesting". Galaxian then thought that Kenshin didn't like the title, and thus reassured he wouldn't call Kenshin that if the latter didn't like it. This was also the first time Galaxian saw Kenshin smile. Surprisingly, Galaxian then asked Kenshin to help him with controlling his powers, also saying that Kenshin seemed very dependable and trustworthy, which also seemed to surprise the other deity. Their near-training session was cut short because of Kenshin's busy schedule. Training Session with Kenshin (and Rune); at the Plain This was a continuation from the prior night. Galaxian started off with trying something, but with the appearance of Rune, he ended up panicking and losing control, making an asteroid (that he was controlling) explode. This was also the first time he openly suggested calling Kenshin "Kenshin-sensei" from his side, and calling Rune "Rune-sama", and furthermore the first time Kenshin called Galaxian "gakusei", and Galaxian tried to not show happiness at this. He then used cosmic energy to make a weapon for Rune and Kenshin. For Rune's, it was a dagger: "The dagger was starting to take shape, wisps of energy coming off of it. From the base of the hilt, the hilt curved inwards in width, adjusted for handgrip. It seemed to be shaped like a tree. If it were a tree, its branches parted to two sides, widening again, as the hilt ended. The clasp between the blade and the hilt was the same green tint as the rest of the hilt, and it had a rune in the direct middle of it that shifted from one color to the next in a continuum. The blade itself was curved in and out, then completely straight from one point, and symmetrical from the vertical view. It, in turn, was a light silver sheen." For Kenshin: "The blade was a gleaming dark silver..." and then he decided to make it out of toxic cosmic energy, which would make the sword poisonous. "One end of the hilt was in the shape of two dark gray blades, as if emphasizing the deadliness of the weapon. It transitioned into a scale-like pattern--in fact, it seemed like the individual parts were bronze scales, creating the grip of the hilt. The clamp of the blade looked like a dragon's head, in a way, other than the fact the dragon didn't look like a dragon. It had a black mane and two horns shaped like teeth. The dragon's mouth clamped the blade, with a golden curve sprouting from its mouth like fire. The blade itself was a dark silver with a blinding sheen, separated into two parts by a narrowed, inverse section that seemed to be missing something, the last part of the sword. Other than the scabbard, of course. That was bronze with intricate carvings and details in it. But the last part of the sword missing was that narrow section on the blade. " (And then Kenshin remarked both Rune and Galaxian were annoying, because both of them continued smiling.) It's also here Galaxian explains why his balance of Cosmokinesis is so unbalanced. He states: "Cosmic energy is essentially life energy..." As to how much he can control: "Until the cosmic energy starts converting to death-ly energy. I think it's not supposed to do that. It's not even a common property." The conversion, as he states, isn't supposed to happen: "It may have to do with the Cosmos being based on balance. Like Yin, and Yang. Good and evil. Maybe life is connected with death, as well, which ironically results in an imbalance of my powers and..." (He stopped talking after this). The Large Negotiation Act; Encounter with Retinin Galaxian intervened Thunder's fight with Retinin. Galaxian teleported to Retinin, and started on his (very annoying) negotiations, wanting to talk normally; that is, without the use of weapons. He basically learned some about Retinin's and Thunder's past. The following are the points Galaxian made in this was-not-supposed-to-be-a-debate-but-was-turned-into-a-debate-anyways: *"What you mean is that being evil means you don't care for anything or anyone?" *(looking at Shadow) "So, you basically just said you aren't evil, then." *"I don't believe you would have used this time to talk to me, if you were actually a villain." *"Here's the thing. You claim yourself to be evil and uncaring of everything and everyone, except for Shadow. However, that's clearly not the case. Initially, you were fighting Thunder. Her initiates were growing tired, and then it would be simply you and Thunder. You didn't really have the need to regain your strength. Also, you say you have a grudge towards Thunder. You want revenge on her for stealing your staff. Yet, you could have easily taken chances to kill her. When I interrupted the fight, and she started telling the story, you didn't do anything. You only gave threats--empty threats. Even that swipe of the scythe was clearly intended to go off, if Thunder hadn't dodged at all. You still care for her, despite what you say." *Then, is that staff so important to you that you're essentially willing to give up your good memories? You might say that retaining your staff would be a good memory, but that would mean you give up all your former feelings, and such, for that. There is a way to keep both the past and present, and future. "Also, your staff isn't what's most important to you. If it was, you could have teleported somewhere else, instead of wasting time to talk to me. As cunning as you are, you would have calculated the risk. For me to be another hostile deity and to attack you would have drained even more of your energy, instead of wasting away time for you to have your strength return to you. Had that been your actual objective, you would have just attacked me, wouldn't you? Unlike Thunder and her associates, I have no knowledge of the staff's location. You could have just killed me, or injured me. You gave me the chance to talk." "If I'm not mistaken, you're at the edge between your old and new self. Just like memories, why can't you retain them both? We all have qualities, good and bad. Your past self was kind, caring, and easy-going. Right now, you're ambitious, more set towards the wider future--more...accepting of yourself and open to change. But you're still caring. You're still easy-going. There is a way to balance that. You're considerate, and fair. I think that you would be a greater contribution if you could balance yourself. I don't decide who you are, and what you do. You do. It's your decision of whether you continue to conflict within yourself by creating more conflict, or finding the balance on the continuum of whom you are as a person. It's my turn to ask you. Do you know who you are? Or are you pretending to know? That's all I have to say. I will be both with and against you with any choice you make, Retinin, god of memory. I hope I can be part of a complete memory, belonging to whom you view me as a person from a single perspective." Anyways, Retinin left for a moment, and Galaxian went back to talk to Thunder. It later turned out that Retinin had captured Keyana, and then Galaxian helped Thunder find Keyana (who turned out to be underground) and unearth her. A particularly amusing part: Retinin: ...You think I’m going to let you take my prisoner back? Galaxian: ...Yes, I do. Firstly, because you didn't ask before you put her in an underground cage. Retinin: Do you even know the meaning of prisoner? Galaxian: Prisoner: A person legally held in prison as a punishment for crimes they have committed or while awaiting trial. Last I checked, you aren't holding her legally. She didn't commit any crimes. You don't have right to punish her. And you're not giving her a trial. Retinin: Another meaning for prisoner: a person captured and kept confined by an enemy, opponent, or criminal. Galaxian: True that. However, another meaning: A person who is or feels confined or trapped by a situation or set of circumstances. So, it's natural we free the prisoner. Also, did you just imply you're a criminal? Retinin: (glares) I’m not a criminal. I’m an opponent or enemy. Galaxian: And yet, you're holding someone against their will. I think that counts as a criminal as well. Retinin: (sputters in frustration) The ending was that they freed Keyana and left. Conflict Between Fallon and Kenshin For a while, while Fallon and Kenshin were arguing, Galaxian had no idea what was going on. Heck, he didn't even know the goddess' name. However, with his mention of Kenshin's title, he startled Fallon (probably not in a good way, since she exclaimed, "Has this traitor taken you in as a student?!") Anyways, once Kenshin and Fallon made up, Galaxian offered to help find Harpy. Marx's Cotton Candy Party It's a party. Galaxian didn't do many relevant things. For one, he made a giant floating pink cotton candy mountain. Then, he decorated the place with cotton candy decorations creatively, argued with Cleaver that one can be deceptive without being evil, challenged himself to put some piece of cotton candy on Cleaver without her noticing, then realized she was eating too much cotton candy and took a bit away from her. At the Mall Again, it's a mall. Galaxian didn't do much. All he did was meet Skylar (indirectly), find out the other liked liquid waffles, and adopted a puppy, named Max. Trying to Find Harpy; Attempt I After Fallon left first to go find Harpy, strange things started happening with Kenshin's eye, arm, and appearance. Of course, this was also the first encounter with Sakkaku/Kokumajutsu, in the form of a dragon, that is. After a fairly brief back-and-forth with him, Sakkaku disappeared, and "Fallon" came back. After a brief debate with Kenshin about what Fallon, Rune, and Galaxian could do to relieve the burden, Kokumajutsu reappeared again, this time speaking directly within Kenshin. The god of weapons then told the three of them to run, and tried to buy time for them by summoning a huge gust of smoke and wind. However, instead of running, Galaxian dove into the midst of it all, where his wrist was grasped by someone--Kokumajutsu, who proceeded to claim that Galaxian had started to become a nuisance and that he intended to get rid of the young deity by choking him to death, a slow way of dying before his "sensei". Before Kokumajutsu could entirely launch into a series of attacks, Kenshin's voice interrupted Kokumajutsu's, telling Galaxian to use his powers up to the max, without hesitating--just doing it. After doing that, he essentially knocked Kokumajutsu (and Kenshin) out for the time being. Kokumajutsu--a large part of him, anyways, was sealed into a capsule/pill, with the combination of Galaxian's and Kenshin's powers. It wasn't the end of everything, though. A few moments after Kenshin fell asleep, another Fallon landed from her dragon. With Rune's question about how Fallon retrieved the dragon, there were two answers: 1) Always had it, and 2) With a special scroll. At this, Galaxian recalled vaguely there being talk about retrieving a dragon with a scroll, however, he wasn't certain. He proceeded to accuse the Fallon whom he thought was the real one, to gauge her reaction, which was shock and silence. He continued the act, watching the other Fallon, noting the first's smirk. He used Telepathic Loyalty, which basically determined whether or not Galaxian had spoken with her or not. It worked. Fallon was able to communicate back, so Galaxian asked her to punch him in the direction of the other, false Fallon. When he made contact, the fake Fallon disappeared. With that, Falon proceeded to demand to know what was going on before she "punched his child face for threatening her". After asking, Fallon revealed she came back to tell them all that she finally figured out where Harpy was. Christmas Shenanigans Galaxian gave Skylar a waffle blender with an unlimited, restarting stash of waffles. Not only that, holidays are the season where this overachiever deity...well, overachieves. He went around and decorated every single deity's domain, as well as having left gifts for each and every one of them. (12_13_18.0:24:06) Powers/Abilities (WiP) Cosmokinesis: The power to manipulate all cosmic forces. Galaxian can create, shape, and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he wants, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortices, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. He can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter, and can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. -> Astronomical Object Manipulation: Galaxian is capable of creating, shaping, and manipulating celestial/astronomical objects, such as comets, meteors, asteroids, planets, stars, constellations, moons, nebulas, galaxies, black holes, suns, voids, white holes, et cetera. -> Cosmic Attacks: Galaxian can release/use cosmic energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. He mostly uses this power in the form of cosmic balls, beams, blasts, bolts, waves, vortexes, and zaps (the last one is mainly to annoy people). -> Cosmic Projection: If needed, Galaxian can project an image of himself to others, even if it is across space and time. -> Cosmic Constructs -> Cosmic Element, Energy, and Space Manipulation -> Cosmological Force Manipulation -> Cosmic Telepathy: Galaxian is capable of reading/sensing, communicating with, and/or affecting minds on a cosmic scale. However, he has to activate this ability to use it, as it is a larger variation of telepathy, and he always avoids doing so. Techniques: Astrokinetic Combat—Galaxian fuses together physical combat skills with cosmic energy. However, as powerful as this makes him, this is extremely hard to control with precision. This is one of the techniques he needs work on. Cosmic Aura—Galaxian surrounds himself with cosmic energy, though when he activates this, it’s hard to shut off. Cosmic Teleportation— Galaxian can transport himself, others, and objects anywhere in the universe, and is potentially able to teleport massive objects such as planets, stars and even galaxies, thought he avoids doing this because 1) It disrupts balance, and 2) It’s practically a suicidal move by him if he were to do so. Cosmokinesis requires much control, which Galaxian appears to have not completely mastered. He is still working on distance, mass, and precision of this power, and training to prevent the many side-effects. In fact, if he overdoes this, he will definitely face consequences he won't be able to undo. Atomic Destruction/Creation/Manipulation: Due to everything within the Cosmos being constructed at atomic level, Galaxian is able to destroy, create, and manipulate atoms. This results in a wide range of powers going under it, including: -> Elemental Creation/Manipulation -> Teleportation -> Telekinesis -> Telepathy -> Power-scaling -> Real Flight/Levitation -> Force Field Projection -> Spatial Manipulation -> Dimensional Creation -> Aura Galaxian, as an offense, tends to concentrate his aura around his body or part of the body. -> Portal Creation -> Energy Projection -> Attack Reflection -> Meta Matter Manipulation Loyalty Overall, Galaxian uses this creatively, and very rarely uses one form twice. -> Loyalty Pledge: Galaxian has only demonstrated this power once, but it seems to be that he gives his blessing proclamation to something or someone, upon the basis of loyalty. ->Loyalty Telepathy: The strength of the connection is based on whether or not Galaxian had telepathically communicated with that person or not; as telepathy requires trust. He used this once, against the illusion of a double Fallon. This also means he cannot telepathically communicate with someone he doesn't trust, which is good for determining, again, clones, illusions, and such. 6th/7th/8th Sense User -> Light speed maneuvering -> Healing/Regeneration: Galaxian can only heal himself with no doubt; for others, he has mentioned that with different sources of power, he could possibly harm them even more instead of aid them. Galaxian finds it hard to concentrate when there is fighting going around him, though finding it hard for concentration does not necessarily mean his power goes out of hand. Galaxian does not rely on vision, but he relies more on his other senses, the 6th, 7th, and 8th sense. He has a bad feeling whenever something bad is about to happen, though he finds this annoying sometimes and ignores it, which isn't a good idea. Instinctive Reaction ''' '''Annoying Cucumber/Beings in General Galaxian excels at annoying others both intentionally and unintentionally. He could probably annoy a rock if he tried. Galaxian also has the ability to learn a technique/power/ability after seeing/observing it once. However, do not confuse this with stealing the ability; he merely learns it, and then he has the power to change it as needed to suit his own abilities. Thus far, he has yet to demonstrate this power. '' '''More in Development' *Galaxian is able to pull people out of dimensions. *He is able to teleport others. *He is able to sense others' locations. Weaknesses After that long list of powers, one might be thinking, "Whaatt, Galaxian has a weakness?!" Yes, he does. And no, quantity doesn't always mean it's OP. However, I'll gladly admit he is OP... *For one, Galaxian is naive and can be tricked. Sometimes he just doesn't think things through enough, or he's just going off his little experience and immaturity. *If he goes over the "limit" (he should not have one, but somehow does), he runs the risk of destroying something, injuring others, or something negative and massive. *His existence is irony, as are the components he is in charge of. *If someone is wounded, Galaxian often goes to help them. That includes friend, or foe, unless of course, he's fighting them. He's capable of being stabbed in the back because of this, and he doesn't handle betrayal very well. *Galaxian's really bad at organizing his own schedule. *Sometimes, he can't tell when negotiation stage is over. *He can't really tell when a relationship is pending or due to happen, unless he really tries--that is, regarding both himself and/or others. *Galaxian is a tad bit talkative. *He can be incredulous. *He usually can't tell when he's not wanted. *He can apparently die, unlike most deities. *Hurt someone close to him...and pay the price. Very loyal, sometimes to the extent he will sacrifice his own wellbeing for the one in question. *He doesn't "battle" a lot. On the other hand, he'll gladly turn anything into a debate. *He can't lie to those he trusts, so if he's betrayed, his tactics won't really work. *He keeps teleporting to the wrong place, at the wrong (later) time, again stressing he isn't very organized. *He can be a bit too trusting...for instance, if someone looks (and acts) like someone he knows and trusts, even if his 6th sense kicks in (it always does), he doesn't really mind it. *He doesn't always listen to that bad feeling of his, and that's always a big mistake. *Sometimes he can't interpret his 6th sense. *He's only observant when he puts in the effort. Otherwise...not really. *And more...to be added. Utilities WiP Flip Side WiP Relationships Note: If you would like for your character to be added here--as long as Galaxian has met him/her/them at least once, he will likely add your character here. Kenshin Galaxian calls Kenshin "Sensei", or more specifically, "Kenshin-Sensei". Though the older deity didn't seem to have the best first impression of him (his direct quote: ""Small for a deity, and young too, like a seven-year-old"), Galaxian thinks of Kenshin as a very trustworthy, dependable person, and initially said that he could envision someone calling Kenshin "Kenshin-sensei", which ended up being what he would call the other. He also "seemed to pretend he wasn't that happy with what Kenshin just called him. However, he wasn't very good at hiding his lopsided grin" when Kenshin called him "gakusei", Japanese for "student". He also considered it disrespectful to sit while Kenshin is standing, even when he couldn't exactly stand properly. He appreciates it when Kenshin shows bits of actions demonstrating caring, such as (following the above instance) making him sit back down again and giving him a flask of water, in which case Galaxian, even while knowing he doesn't need to drink water, tried to make the situation less awkward. When Kenshin's body was possessed by Kokumajutsu, Galaxian nearly lost control of his emotions. He started thinking very violent thoughts that even Fallon was surprised by for a "deity so young". In addition to his extreme loyalty towards his teacher, he really values what Kenshin thinks of him (contrary to his usual attitude) and is extremely obedient to what his master says. He respects Kenshin immensely and cares about what the other thinks of him at all times. He seems to make periodic (sometimes intentional, sometimes not) attempts at making the older deity smile at least a bit. Though he's never said this aloud, he finds Kenshin a kind and compassionate person, though slow to trust. Overall, he looks up to Kenshin as a role model and trusts him. He now sometimes calls Kenshin "Kenshei". Kenshin kind-of-commonly calls him "gakusei", which results in a positive reaction from Galaxian's side every time. He cares a lot for Kenshin's wellbeing and will protect him no matter the cost. He also tends to get excited and because he controls Loyalty, he tends to know when Kenshin is where for some reason. Galaxian has gifted Kenshin with a poisonous sword made of toxic cosmic energy. It will only shatter if Galaxian's loyalty to Kenshin in broken, and it will never harm Kenshin even if he accidentally strikes himself. Their relationship is still in development. Kokumajutsu Galaxian has a bad experience with possession (see Backstory when it's finished), and especially in the case of Kokumajutsu, since he takes control of Kenshin's body. Galaxian tries annoying him a lot, intentionally, and he won't hesitate to fight against the other, unlike usual circumstances. He calls the other "Koku" to annoy him, and commonly insults the other. The other also does not have a good impression of the young deity, often insulting/calling him dumb, such as tying it to his looks or just his intelligence in general. "Not having a good impression" would be an understatement, actually...Kokumajutsu has found Galaxian to be a "nuisance" and strives to "get rid of" him. The first time he stated/did so, he went as far as trying to choke Galaxian to death, so Galaxian's "so-called 'sensei' (Kenshin) could watch his slow death". Currently, Kokumajutsu doesn't appear to have given up on trying to kill Galaxian. Relationship in further development--and probably not going towards the positive side, since Kokumajutsu doesn't look like he likes Galaxian's relationship with Kenshin very much. Okay, strike that. He thinks both Kenshin and Galaxian are weaklings, and is trying to "break the ties" by getting rid of Galaxian. However, he doesn't seem to think highly of Galaxian's capabilities, which is a good thing. Kokumajutsu seems to have a habit to referring to Galaxian as "child" or "boy", rather than his actual name. Rune Galaxian calls Rune "Rune-sama". He appreciates Rune's more carefree nature; as he has mentioned, he can be a combination of Kenshin and Rune, meaning either calm and serious or carefree and "interesting", as Rune would put it. He appreciates Rune's loyalty towards those close to her. Rune is also the one whom adopted Max for Galaxian. Galaxian gifted her with a dagger, only to break if he broke his loyalty towards her. Cucumber Cucumber doesn't like Galaxian. It has tried to kill Galaxian at least two times. Currently, Galaxian doesn't know what it thinks of him. Marx Marx doesn't like Galaxian very much. She considers him as her enemy. However, Galaxian doesn't find her as an enemy. It's more like he usually tries to annoy her. He still cares for her wellbeing, despite the negative reactions she usually has. From Marx's side, "Like Brine, Galaxian annoys Marx. However, she dislikes him for more than just being annoying. Due to his mind reading and a certain incident where he kept offering her help, she's utterly convinced that Galaxian must think of her as weak, and as far as she's concerned, the best way to deal with this is to declare him an enemy and vow to somehow destroy him someday. ...Marx is not good at dealing with things peacefully." One could say that Galaxian's and Marx's traits don't go together very well. Apparently, however, when Galaxian is a bit more mischievous (and seemingly untrustworthy), Marx (maybe?) likes him a bit better than usual. Currently, relationship in development, since for Marx's New Year Eve party, the invitation is...well, foreshadowing. "Galaxian DOES, in fact, receive an invitation. It's totally covered in glitter- even the text itself is written in pink sparkly ink. At the end it says, "HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT! (:" ...Yeah, that's suspicious. Especially since when the glitter starts to come off of one spot, there seems to be a splatter of blood under it???" ...The real Galaxian doesn't have a very bright outlook on exactly what Marx is inviting GGaD!Galaxian to the party for, but y'know. The young deity is clueless. Stormbringer She seems to be highly annoyed by him. For instance, once, he made a joke, and she threatened to kill him. This is another deity Galaxian commonly tries to annoy. Stormbringer and Galaxian are like counterpart deities. Galaxian doesn't mind Stormbringer being nice, though. Cleaver This particular goddess probably doesn't like him much either. He has a habit of constantly annoying her, intentional or not. However, he tries to prevent her from overdosing on cotton candy, demonstrated by that one time, so he does show concern for her. From her side: "She isn't really that sure what to think of him yet. She's very bothered by him constantly annoying her and about that one time where he tried to take her cotton candy away, but she also wouldn't be horribly offended if he decided to come over to her domain to hang out (though she would definitely act mortally offended)." Galaxian hopes that Marx and Cleaver will never become best friends, as "that would be a lot of chaos and violence to balance out". ' Lysandra/Sandy ' These two are being...shipped? (The real Galaxian is as incredulous with relationships as GGaD!Galaxian.) Sandy has a crush on him, but Galaxian is unknowing. However, he cares for her as a friend, for instance, wanting to comfort her with a hug, as awkward as he is with hugs. Relationship in further development. ' Enchanted/Chan ' Though their relationship is really recent and seemed to just pop out of nowhere, Galaxian looks up to Chan in a sort of way. He considers her a friend and trustworthy (though he probably wouldn't let her get to his memories for any purpose). He calls her "Chan-chan". Relationship in further development, obviously. May or may not be different from the impression other deities usually have of him: Innocent, young, et cetra. Mainly because the most recent impression is Galaxian facing off (and insulting) Kokumajutsu. From her side: "Chan's relationship with Galaxian is a bit more recent, but developing quickly due to the fact that he seems to be popping up everywhere. Ample time for interaction! She's amused by the fact that he calls her "Chan-chan". Partially because the honorific '-chan' is typically used for cutesy people, but mostly because he's literally just saying her name twice in a row." ' Fallon ' Galaxian calls her "Fallon-san" and respects her, including from the start, since he knew she was Kenshin's sister, and thus needed to respect his master's sister. The real Galaxian currently has no idea what she thinks of him. There was a certain incident where he was insulting her (to figure out whether she was an illusion or not; long story). He's not...going to try that again. Apparently, Fallon can't get insulted in any form, shape, or for any purpose, even tactical strategy. ' Brine ' Galaxian isn't quite sure what to think of this particular deity. He feels as though Brine is a bit unpredictable (which he's fine with), but too violent and destructive for his liking. Pets Max Max is a small golden retriever puppy. He has "fluffy, golden fur and bright eyes", and his tongue is a shade of pink and red. He is sweet, energetic, and playful. He likes to run around (especially in circles), and doesn't seem to get dizzy. He basically demands attention with his cuteness. Usually he will run up to someone to get petted, or will look at him/her/them. He is funny sometimes, such as trying to lick someone's nose, not having enough reach, and licking his own nose instead. He has only barked when he is happy so far, and is "surprisingly loud". When he is happy, he also wags his tail around as fast as he can. Max has a liking for Rune; he seems to like the goddess as much as he likes Galaxian. Galaxian kind of spoils Max a lot and, to prevent the puppy from being hurt, puts him in a safe area. Information *Galaxian is one of the (seemingly few) deities who supports/helps mortals. *Galaxian does not have the need to eat, drink water, or sleep. He does breathe, though, but he doesn't really need to. (Look to "Domain" for more details/clarification.) *As such, following the prior, he cannot be choked to death. *Galaxian has never gone all-out on his powers before in a fight, and the full extent of his powers and endurance remain to be seen. *Galaxian has a bad habit of popping out of nowhere with his teleportation trick. *Galaxian has never been seen in his domain thus far. *Galaxian seemingly has a high pain endurance. He can be slammed into a wall headfirst (by Marx) and then laugh and shrug it off. *Galaxian himself has said that his powers depend upon balance, though balance itself may be imbalanced. *Galaxian is apparently capable of dying. It would probably take a lot to kill him, though. I'm not revealing any more secrets. *Galaxian has limitations he doesn't expose--sometimes, not even to himself. *He relies on tactics and intellect a lot more than physical ability. *Galaxian believes in negotiation and peaceful solutions, such as talking. *Sometimes, one can see Galaxian in some random place, taking on a job in the form of a teenager. These jobs usually don't last long because of reasons. *One could call Galaxian clumsy. *Galaxian tends to go to the Medieval Sect a lot. He tends to fit right in. *Galaxian apparently can't tolerate false facts. This may be due to his debating nature. *Number one lesson with Galaxian: Do not talk of battles being useful around the god of loyalty and life. More to be added. Quotes "Unfortunately, I'm neither the god of light, nor do I represent Yang directly. But, in fact, the meaning of Yin and Yang is that the universe is governed by a cosmic duality, sets of two opposing and complementing principles or cosmic energies that can be observed in nature. And...I happen to be the god of the Cosmos." (To Yin) "Why does every question have to be something like, 'What is it you want?', 'What do you want'? Can't deities just talk without there having to be some kind of fight, or argument, or some kind of need to be advantaged to?" (To Retinin) "Change happens. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. But maybe there's an alternative." (To Thunder) "I don't help because I want something out of it. I help because I saw you were friends. And I considered myself your friend." (To Thunder) "I was really expecting that 'This won't be the last you see of me' to be a bit further in the future..." (To Retinin) "Allow me to stay and continue to be a nuisance for you. Though that kind of applies to everyone, for as long as I live." (To Kokumajutsu) 'Gallery' Feel free to add to the gallery if you'd like. :) Category:God Category:Forumer Category:Male Category:Work in progress